happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Remains to be Seen
"Remains to be Seen" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo sexto en total. Trama del Episodio Los Happy Tree Friends van disfrazados para pedir "Truco o Trato", caminando por una carretera donde Flippy está conduciendo su camión en el que transporta residuos radiactivos en la parte posterior. Flippy detiene el camión y espera a que pasen, lo que resulta contraproducente, ya que el vehículo emite un sonido similar a un disparo. Flippy se asusta y salta hacia abajo, cuando se levanta, ahora es "Flippy Malvado" o "Fliqpy". En este estado, pisa el acelerador y choca contra un árbol, el material radiactivo es salpicado por todas partes y Flippy muere, junto con el resto de los Happy Tree Friends presentes. Más tarde, después de enterrar a los Happy Tree Friends en fosas, Lumpy (como enterrador) suspira con alivio de que su trabajo está hecho. Entonces se da cuenta de que una de las piernas de Nutty está saliendo de su tumba. Cuando va a empujarla hacia abajo, un brazo se sale en su lugar. Lumpy continúa empujando hacia abajo las extremidades, eventualmente terminando justo encima de la tumba, depués de acomodar devuelta todas las extremidades de Nutty, ahora sale su cabeza de la tierra, pudriéndose y empapado en material radiactivo, pero definitivamente zombie. Antes de que el Nutty-zombie pueda hacer nada más que gemir atontado, Lumpy lo entierra bajo un montón de tierra, pero luego ve que todos los Happy Tree Friends se levantan de sus tumbas como zombies. Rápidamente, toma una cortadora de césped y corta a Russell, Lifty, Shifty y varios Generics Tree Friends, cuando se detiene de repente. Mira hacia abajo para ver que dos manos verdes están deteniendo la cortadora de césped. La cara de Flippy se sale de la tierra, siendo "Flippy Malvado", incluso después de su muerte. Flippy salta hacia Lumpy y le muerde el brazo, revelando que no tiene parte la inferior de su cuerpo, Lumpy sacude su brazo en estado de shock y huye gritando. Lumpy corre a un cobertizo cercano, chillando de terror. Flippy Malvado escupe el brazo cortado de Lumpy, para perseguirlo, Flippy Malvado parté en dos a Handy por la cintura y le roba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, con los intestinos de Handy como tirantes para mantener las dos mitades. Lumpy va hacia el cobertizo y sonríe cuando sus ojos caen sobre una motosierra y un soplador de hojas. Hace la elección menos obvia, Lumpy regresa con el soplador de hojas puso como un reemplazo para el brazo que falta. Enciende el soplador de hojas, lanzando aire delante de la cara de Flippy Malvado, pero sólo consigue soplarle unos gusanos. Sin dejarse impresionar, Flippy se lanza contra Lumpy, llevandolo al suelo, Lumpy cierra los ojos, listo para una muerte segura. Cuando los abre, ve que el soplador de hojas se ha quedado atascado en el ojo de Flippy Malvado, haciendo que su cerebro se hinche. Esto atrae la atención de los demás zombis, que se reúnen en torno a él. Lumpy rápidamente toma el soplador de hojas de su brazo y se escapa. Toothy muerde el ahora inflamado cerebro de Flippy Malvado, provocando una gigantesca explosión que mata y vuelve a sepultar a todos los zombies (a excepción de The Mole) y pone las lápidas en sus posiciones correctas. Lumpy está tumbado en el suelo, aliviado, con el brazo que previamente Flippy Malvado le había arrancado, apoyado en su pecho. De pronto, la mano se convierte en zombi y ataca a Lumpy, tratando de arrancarle el corazón. Lumpy logra eliminar el miembro de su pecho. Sin embargo, el brazo vuelve a la vida, y lo golpea fuera de combate. Antes de que termine el episodio, una vez más, el mismo fantasma de papel de los últimos especiales de Halloween cae y deja escapar un gemido. Moraleja "Live and let live!" (¡Vive y deja vivir!). Muertes #Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Nutty, Toothy, Sniffles, Russell, Flippy y algunos Generic Tree Friends mueren luego de que son atropellados por el camión de Flippy. #Petunia, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Mime y algunos Generic Tree Friends murieron de una manera desconocida (no aparecieron con el grupo al principio, pero sí aparecen durante el ataque zombie). #Russell, Lifty, Shifty y algunos Generic Tree Friends (convertidos en zombies) mueren luego de ser destrozados por la cortadora de césped de Lumpy. #Flippy (convertido en zombie) muere luego de que su cerebro explota, debido a que Toothy lo mordió. #Petunia, Sniffles, Cuddles Giggles, Toothy, Mime, Handy, Nutty y algunos Generic Tree Friends (convertidos en zombies) mueren cuando el cerebro de Flippy explota. #Cualquier otro personaje (excepto The Mole) puede haber muerto luego de volver a ser enterrado por la explosión. Heridas *Flippy le arranca el brazo a Lumpy luego de morderlo. Luego, el brazo de Lumpy (como zombie) trata de estrangularlo. Luego también lo golpea en la cara. *La mitad superior de Handy es arrancada por Flippy. Errores #Cuando Flippy enloquece sus ojos son amarillos, pero en este episodio son azules. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #A pesar de que Flippy le arranca el brazo izquierdo a Lumpy, tiene ambos brazos cuando corre al cobertizo de herramientas. #El camino que estaban recorriendo los Happy Tree Friends desaparece cuando se muestra la escena del choque. #Uno de los pies de Petunia aparece en la escena del choque, a pesar de que Petunia no estaba en ese momento. Además, es capaz de caminar perfectamente cuando es un zombie, a pesar de que le falta un pie. #Mime aparece muerto durante la escena del choque, debajo de una de las ruedas del camión, a pesar de que él no estaba en ese momento. En esta misma escena, aparece con el lado derecho de su rostro cortado, a pesar de que cuando revive como zombie la mitad que le falta es la izquierda. #El casco de Handy tiene sangre encima y el cuerno derecho está roto. Cuando revive como zombie, la sangre desaparece y el cuerno izquierdo es el que está roto. #La cara de Petunia no tiene el lado derecho cuando revive como zombie, pero cuando se acerca a Flippy el lado izquierdo el que falta. #Cuando Flippy arranca la mitad de Handy, la cola de Handy está unida a su espalda. #Durante la escena del choque uno de los pies de Handy se sale, pero cuando muestran su cuerpo tiene ambos pies. #El árbol donde se estrella el camión no aparece inicialmente. #Las estrellas aparecen encima de la luna. #El ambientador de pino de Petunia aparece roto cuando revive como zombie, pero está entero cuando se dirige hacia Flippy. #Cuando Lumpy corta a Lifty y Shifty con la cortadora de césped aparece una breve imagen de Petunia convertida en zombie. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty salen de sus tumbas, parte de sus cuerpos se puede ver a través del montículo de tierra, y luego dejan de verse cuando son cortados por Lumpy. Curiosidades *Éste es el primer episodio en ser creado con Toon Boom Animate PRO. *Los personajes tienen varios disfraces: #Toothy está disfrazado de Splendid. #Sniffles está disfrazado de un vulcano, de Star Trek. #Giggles está disfrazada de un ángel. #Cuddles está disfrazado de un vaquero. #Russell está disfrazado de una momia. #Handy está disfrazado de vikingo. #Nutty no tiene un disfraz. En su lugar, usa unas gafas de comedia. *La escena de Cuddles y Giggles sorviendo un trozo de cerebro hasta besarse es una referencia a la película de Disney "La Dama y El Vagabundo". *Éste es el primer episodio en mostrar a Flippy Malvado con dientes afilados, en lugar de aparecer con dientes torcidos como antes. *Cuando Giggles y Cuddles se están besando, el Ídolo Maldito aparece al fondo, indicando que posiblemente todo lo ocurrido sea su culpa. *Lumpy uniendo un soplador de hojas a su brazo es una referencia a la película Evil Dead 2, donde el personaje'' Bruce Campbell pierde su brazo y coloca una motosierra en su lugar. *Éste es el único episodio donde Flippy mata a Handy, Russell y (si no contamos el guion grafico de Flippin' Burgers) The Mole. También es la primera vez que mata a Nutty, Sniffles, Lifty y Shifty. *The Mole es visto caminando durante los créditos. Esto lo convierte en el primer personaje en aparecer durante los créditos. El segundo es Pop quien aparece en los créditos de Just Desert, durmiendo en una silla junto a la playa. *Éste es el último episodio con Jeff Biancalana dando la voz de Russell. *También es la última vez que Dana Belben da las voces de Giggles y Petunia. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy muere mientras está en su estado enloquecido. *Tanto Lumpy como Toothy son responsables de las muertes de los zombies. *Ésta es una de las tres ocasiones donde un personaje muere más de una vez en un mismo episodio. Las otras son Blast from the Past y Better Off Bread. *Éste es el primer episodio en mostrar el color de los ojos de los personajes (Excepto Lumpy). *Todos los personajes tienen ojos azules en este episodio (Excepto Mime, quien tiene ojos púrpuras). *Éste es el último episodio donde aparece la marca de agua de Mondo. *Ésta es la primera vez que Fliqpy se suicida al intentar matar a otros personajes. *Cuando Toothy, Handy y 4 Generic Tree Friends salen de su tumba en un árbol se ve un perro con mirada malvada. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550px Blurb '''Starting off with creepy music and spooky letters. This must be a Christmas episode! ' BlurB! Just kidding, it's Halloween. Christmas would have scarier music. Halloween tip #1: Trick or treating in a forest with dead trees and no houses is a good way to avoid crowds. Flippy isn't much of a Halloween guy...he's allergic to chocolate and candy corn When transporting toxic waste, always make sure the lids are lose Remember kids, when crossing the street don't bother looking or stopping, just keep walking Flippy is a HUGE Halloween guy he loves all the blood and gore and scary stuff Most car accidents that happen involve a car Wow! That was a short episode not very creative either FACT: Humans have been burying their dead dating back for 100,000 years FACT: Lumpy just started burying these dead tonight he's clearly has a lot to learn Nutty went through 23 hours of makeup to get this look It took that long because his makeup was sugar based and he kept eating it FACT: Zombies are fictional characters and can't hurt real people FACT: Lumpy is a fictional character so these zombies can mess him up bad! This is obviously an homage to the classic Disney film "D2: The Mighty Ducks" Lumpy is freaked out because he almost forgot to mow the lawn. That happens to me a lot too We used stunt doubles for these scenes. R.I.P. Stunt Doubles That's the worst case of crab grass I've ever seen I think you all need to take a moment and appreciate the awesomeness of the intestine suspenders If you thought we were above giving ourselves props, you were wrong! The next part is an homage to the classic horror movie "D2: The Mighty Ducks" Stupid Lumpy Or maybe not so stupid Lumpy They say the brain is the strongest muscle in the body and you need to work it out every day Flippys brain looks like it's been worked out enough today Doesn't matter anymore I guess Lumpy got out of that in relatively one piece Could somebody give Lumpy a hand? Looks like he's already got one!...Get it? AHHHH! Oh wait, it's not real. Man, that was scary! Galería en:Remains to be Seen Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios con un Asesinato Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy